


シ to ache for it

by yugkookisreal



Series: singularity [3]
Category: SHINee, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16328339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yugkookisreal/pseuds/yugkookisreal
Summary: park jimin wants to stay a little longer in the truck but their time is short





	シ to ache for it

**Author's Note:**

> Have fun reading this one shot

シ

the sun is going down, a blazing ball of fire falling behind the picture perfect white suburban houses. the road beside his was deserted, and the curtains are closed to welcome the various t.v. sitcoms. the garage is open but empty, broken and old tools on display. his mother working a late shift at the hospital and his father was out on the oil rigs and he house felt unhinged, timeless and somehow ancient with its dark undertones of beige and red. it was built three decades ago at the height of its fashion too. he doesn't want to go inside but once his brother decides to stop playing knight in the backyard, he'll have to.  
once the sun goes down he'll have to return back to reality, leaving the bliss behind in the truck. and he'll have to act like a responsible teen, a great model of a perfect child for his family and for himself.

 

a hand, gentle against his skin caresses the soft skin of his cheek and he nuzzles into it. he shouldn't be thinking of anything right now, out in the open with the person which caused his heart to ache with happiness. he shouldn't be feeling anything but gorgeous emotions for him. 

some pop song is working as a background noise for them, its lyrics catchy and jimin mouths the words against taemin's skin.

the older's eyes are unfocused and he's smiling, a lone cigarette dangling from his mouth. his hair is of a faded lilac and piercings decorate his ears and his voice is soft and cunning as of the fae and when he smiles its like the sun is smiling back at him. so yes, park jimin, a teen with too many hopes and dreams is in love with a boy. and not just any boy, lee taemin the resident bad boy with too many friends.

"we should visit the pool tomorrow". taemin is blowing out the smoke, grey and suffocating in the enclosed space and just with that he was like sin. ethereal, his cheeks flushed with humidity and alcohol. 

" yes let's do that", jimin eyes the cancer stick, lacing his soft fingers with sturdy ones and opening his mouth wide enough for taemin to slip the cigarette inside. he inhales, and his shoulders relax. 

he leans back, content ; with his cloudy eyes on his love, he feels like he's on a level, with just taemin.

he can feel his stare on his lips, glistening in the drowning light of the sun and he smirks. intentionally he pouts into the cigarette and he knows how he must look because taemin's eyes become half lidded.

the sun is gone by now and pale salmon pink dust the sky. they both are growing anxious. they need more time but under the dying sun the time they get is barely there. they need more time, more time to settle and think and not just sink into each other.  
the society is harsh, the world is harsh and too difficult for it to last.  
taemin was the prime example of that. once in a while taemin was a purple canvas of bruises and blood and jimin knew it had something to do with school. and how much taemin would act indifferent and calm when he fretted over him.

 

and when the cigarette is out of his mouth and he's blowing out the bitter smoke and taemin's eyes are glittering , he forgets his worries. his arms rise to wrap out the other's shoulders just as taemin lurches forward to own lips. jimin pulls them closer, pressing them closer and closer, moving against his mouth and breathing into it . taemin moans low and deep in his mouth and he shivers, pushing at his open mouth and licking at his tongue. jimin is whimpering, feeling breathless as taemin glides his lips downwards to his collarbone. teeth brush against his neck, biting down hard on the skin and jimin mewls.

he feels the grin on his skin as the older drags a wet strip against his collarbone. and in return, edirects taemin back into a kiss, this time soft and gentle and lingering. he wants to sigh into his mouth and kiss him silly but a sudden knock pulls them apart. 

for a second they're panting, air already heavy with smoke and hearts hammering against their chests. another knock jolts them and jimin wants to hide and not look at the window. instead he watches taemin's reaction.

he's pulling at his lip, brows furrowed and eyes swimming and confusion and fear. and then he's talking, grasping at jimin's hand and pushing at him to turn. "….jimin please".

but he doesn't want too and he resists, shaking his head and pleading to god that it isn't his mother or one of those bitches he calls his neighbours at the window.  
he feels like taemin is letting him go, throwing him out of his truck and driving away at record speed and leaving him to under those stares and sad radio acoustics his mother loves so dearly. 

then taemin is squeezing his hand in a reassuring manner and he decides to check behind him. he doesn't want to be a coward but the fear is still lingering and he wants to escape. but taemin's gaze is heavy on him and he finally turns.

a mop of dark hair, familiar features and scarily stoic expression greets him; it was his younger brother who in the shade of the burning streetlight looks older and more mature. and suddenly the fright running under his skin is gone and he's frowning, careful and apprehensive as he rolls down the window.

taemin is silent behind him but his grip is tight around his skin. its comforting but to what extent he does not know.

"jimin hyung let's go inside". he says with a neutral tone and jimin doesn't know what to do with it. it's too authoritative for a fourteen year old, ill fitting in his baggy street clothes. but jimin still obeys, sliding out of the truck after his hand was released and he had risked a glimpse at the poorly masked confusion on taemin's face. 

he was sure jihyun had caught them kissing in the truck and he waited with bated breath for him to say something. but nothing comes.

not yet, he thinks. fuck.

he's a nervous mess behind his even smaller brother who seemed to be squaring up taemin. though taemin remained clueless and confused in the driving seat. "you can leave taemin ssi, i need to talk to my dear brother about…something".

and they all knew who he meant.  
he meant them, park jimin, the supposedly naive older brother and lee taemin, the head delinquent with too many stories. he meant the two boys who sucked on different flavoured lollipops and kissed under the sunset.

he meant taemin who kissed his brother's peach flavoured glossy lips but then jimin decided he didn't need to know anything other then that. that enough could ruin their lives.

and so jimin nods from behind jihyun, smiling as he shuts the vehicle's door close. "you can go hyung. everything's going to be fine". he can't be sure but nobody says anything to it and so taemin sighs.

but taemin still listens, driving into the lingering softness. and jimin relaxes, knowing his brother would accept him. he has to or that fantasy with seoul air and taemin will be nothing but dreams to him.  
jimin will make him understand, he will.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudo and comment down below and  
> Take care of yourself because you're only one who can change your life


End file.
